Depth of Trust
by Forgottenechoes343
Summary: Miroku loses Sango's trust and Kagome wants nothing more to do with Inuyasha. As the group's dynamics shift Naraku looks to drive them further apart.
1. Chapter 1

The Depth of Trust Chapter 1

"Miroku! You lecherous dog!" Sango yelled, startling the monk and the girl he was atop. Before Miroku could manage any semblance of a defense, or even extricate himself from between the girl's legs for a semblance of dignity, the enraged demon hunter slammed the pommel of her ninjato into his nose. The blow knocked the monk backwards into a sitting position leaving him stunned for a moment. The girl he was with screamed until she felt the cold tip of the finely crafted sword press into the base of her neck.

"Leave." Sango said coldly. The girl squealed and moved to retrieve her clothes. She was stopped again by the point of the demon hunter's blade. "Now." It was an order that left no room for argument and had the girl rushing out the door naked and in tears. Miroku lifted his arm as if to catch the fleeing girl, suddenly pain shot up his arm as Sango drove her sword through his wrist, pinning him to the floor of the hut.

The door burst open a second time as Inuyasha rushed in. He glanced from the wounded monk to the enraged and teary eyed Sango, finally understanding why he had suddenly smelled Miroku's blood. " That's enough Sango." He said calmly; in one of his uncommon but not uncharacteristic outbursts of wisdom and compassion he continued. "I know you must be furious, but no matter how much it hurts what you are about to do is much worse."

She ignored Inuyasha and slid the ninjato out of Miroku's arm, turning her wrist as it left the wound to swing the sword out in a short arc then back across towards the monk's throat. A strong grasp stopped her just before the blade dug into flesh; she found herself being flung backwards despite every ounce of strength she could muster. Sango landed roughly next to the door with Inuyasha standing between her and Miroku. "Argh you are being stupid! Do you think that killing the letch will make you feel better then? I'd let you if I didn't need both of you to kill that Naraku bastard; but I do so cut it out!" He shouted. His visage softened as he continued "In case you have forgotten I was pinned to a tree for fifty years by Kikyo, I know what it is like to be betrayed for no wrongdoing. Get over it, nothing you do now will change that."

The door was pushed open again Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara came in to see what all the commotion was about. Sango took the opportunity to rush out the door, calling Kirara as she ran and flying away. Kagome ran out red-faced a second later at the sight of a naked Miroku.

Once the girls left, Inuyasha glared at the monk and Shippo just shook his head in disappointment. "Monk, why are you such a dumbass?!" Inuyasha yelled slamming a clenched fist into the monk's face, knocking him down a second time.

"How many times are you going to do this Miroku." Shippo said as him and Inuyasha left the shack, leaving the monk to think about his actions; though Shippo did go fetch a healer, a male healer. Miroku lay on his futon, after his wound was tended, with a serious expression. He decided to sleep on this even though he knew he would not be able to.

Inuyasha remained awake long after everyone else had surrendered to exhaustion, he rarely slept anyway, but he was never able to after days like this. He would never admit it to the others but he understood exactly how painful such betrayal was and he was concerned about Sango. He looked out at the sky through a window absently, his train of thought drifting back to the day fifty years ago when Kikyo had attacked him for no apparent reason. Fifty years to everyone else at least, to him it was just a few short months. He no longer knew how to feel about Kikyo since discovering it was all Naraku's manipulations, he had redirected all the anger and pain to rage at Naraku but now that he couldn't hate her to protect himself it left him confused and vulnerable. He was snapped out of his ruminations when he caught sight of a white snake like creature floating like a gossamer strand in the air outside. He immediately knew what they were: soul collectors,and the only person who had the soul collectors was currently the subject of his brooding.

He followed the soul collector, a moth to the flame. Entirely absorbed in his own thoughts he was oblivious to the form that tailed him. He was going to ask Kikyo to keep her distance for now, not wanting to strain his companions further. The shadow that followed him was spurred by jealousy, wanting to know why it was he always ran off as soon as Kikyo was in the area

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha began.

"Greetings Inuyasha. I see you are still following that useless girl around like a stray dog." She taunted. Unlike Inuyasha she was fully aware Kagome had followed him and could hear their conversation.

Inuyasha stiffened at the uncharacteristic tone, anger flaring up but he remained silent as she continued speaking. "If you really wanted to defeat Naraku you should just do it yourself." Kikyo smirked. "Of course, my dear Inuyasha, then you would not have that girl keeping you from becoming a blood crazed demon. But I can do that too." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He moved to brush her hand off with a scowl of disdain, opening his mouth to utter a scathing retort when he heard a twig snap.

After hearing the priestess' words Kagome started forward, to see of all things Inuyasha take her hand! He looked at her when she stepped on a dry stick, his eyes widening in surprise "Kagome, wait it is not what it looks like." Inuyasha said trying to explain himself, but from Kagome's perspective there was no explaining it.

"Sit!" The command activated the binding spell on his necklace, slamming him to the ground. "Inuyasha I am tired of you sneaking out to see her, and I'm tired of you considering me useless. It's obvious you don't care but you didn't have to play with my heart to get that damned jewel! If you want to be with Kikyo so badly then SHE can find your precious jewel!" Kagome shouted watching as Inuyasha's face changed from nervous to hurt.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha had forgotten about Kikyo entirely as he lifted himself off the ground trying to explain.

"Don't even! Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, slamming Inuyasha back to the ground; it was too painful for him to lift himself but he had seen that hurt expression on Kagomes face. He knew it was over between them, that inexplicably this time it was different and nothing he could say or do would fix it. With that knowledge all will to rise was lost.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome said running off with tears falling off her face, she knew where she was going: Bone-eaters Well.

"It is a pity that such a weak little girl can so easily control you, Inuyasha." Kikyo lamented, turning to walk away.

"Shut up! Just leave. Now! I don't want to hear anymore from you" Inuyasha shouted, then he lay silently in his little crater replaying Kagome's tearful goodbye in his mind.

 **Author's Note: The purpose of a writer is to tell the stories locked in their heart. That said this is a story that was originally planned as a co-authored project but was temporarily abandoned. I may have inherited the story but I still have to stick to most of the original plan, so y'all are in for a few surprises. Also it is still not going to turn into some half-assed story used as an excuse to write porn, no lemons. Suck it up and move on. No lemons does not mean the characters won't behave like adults, it just means I'm not writing every little detail of any sexual encounters.**

 **-Forgottenechoes343-**


	2. Chapter 2

Depth of Trust

Chapter 2

Kaede grumbled "Sango is missing, Kagome returned to her own realm, Miroku has lost use of his right hand, and ye brood all day Inuyasha. It nearly seems you wish to hand the Sacred Jewel to that black-heart Naraku."

"Go away old hag" Inuyasha retorted from the upper branches of the tree where he was lounging.

"Nay I shall not! Always ye do this after a fight with the girl but now is not the time! I know not what is different this time but quitting is unlike you. Mayhap you deserve it, mayhap not but in either case ye may wish to find Sango. Now is an ill time to part your best strengths."

"What do you know, you aged wench? She's best left alone. Things like that don't just go away in the morning. Even a few months aren't enough..." The half-demon trailed off, revealing more than he intended. Kaede did not miss the slip "So ye are speaking of my sister then. That does explain much."

Inuyasha dropped from the branches of the tree and landed nimbly a foot in front of Kaede "You are an irritating hag."

"Nonetheless I am the irritating hag that is trying to help. Without Kagome ye cannot find the sacred jewel, and without both Sango and Miroku you alone can't protect her. I see that ye cannot sort your feelings and choose..." Kaede began.

"You're blind then! Don't act like you understand! If it will get you to shut up I'll go fetch Sango then!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping off before Kaede could utter another word. He did not leave immediately to seek her out though, instead perching in the great tree outside the village near the Bone-Eater's Well. He knew where she was going from the direction her scent went, but if he left immediately he would overtake her and Kirara before she arrived. He wanted to give her at least a day to herself once she arrived. After all he wasn't the only one going to a place of memories, both good and bad.

Miroku grimaced as he removed the bandages around his wrist, the cut was expert and clean. His tendons had been severed; he would never have full use of the hand again. He sighed aloud, cursing his own stupidity. Though he was not the one who initiated his encounter with the young village woman, he certainly had not refused either. Worse than the pain flowing up his arm in waves was the knowledge of what it had cost him, that was trust he would never get back. Sango was not the kind to give second chances, he was lucky to still draw breath.

He forced himself to get up off his cot and walk outside. The bright mid-day sun temporarily blinded him and exacerbated his lingering headache, an after effect of the sake that had led to his tryst. He was sure lady Kaede already knew of his injury but felt he should inform her of its severity. When he pushed the mat over the door to her hut aside he saw she was not home, instead Shippo was tending a pot of soup. "Well one of the two idiots is here at least. Grab a bowl."

Perplexed Miroku asked "What do you mean?"

"After we all fell asleep he went and did the exact thing he punched you for doing. Jerk. Apparently he went to see Kikyo last night." Shippo explained as he passed a steaming bowl of soup to Miroku.

"What?! Did he...? With Kikyo?!" Miroku stuttered with surprise. Shippo blushed a bright crimson "No! He's not you, he didn't do that! He just talked to her, but whatever was said upset Kagome a lot. She left and now Kaede won't say when she is coming back."

Miroku silently nodded, saying nothing and keeping a level expression. Shippo was not old enough to understand the difference and Kagome was too childish to ever stop and think about the strain Kikyo's appearance put on Inuyasha. She likely was already upset by what he had done and Inuyasha gave her an outlet. He also doubted that Naraku would let such an opportunity pass.

The afternoon wore on, the sun shrunk to a small drop of ruby on the horizon before finally vanishing completely. Inuyasha remained in the tree as if rooted. He had replayed the memory of the day that he was pinned to that tree at least a dozen times. There was no doubt Kikyo had meant to kill him. She had turned on him so readily though that he was forced to question whether some small part of her never trusted him at all. Had she also never managed to look beyond his bloodline? Still for every time he had gone through that memory he recalled Kagome's goodbye twice. She trusted him not to betray her as a demon, but she had never trusted him as a person. He had jumped in front of more deadly strikes than he could remember to protect her and she had still simply tossed him aside for being human.

There was no way to tell which was worse, so he jumped down from his perch and started walking. He could make it to the ruins of the Demon Hunter's Village by daybreak if he hurried but he had already determined to give Sango a day. All he wanted was a way to clear his head, so he set out at a slower pace. It was still much faster than a human could travel but he would not arrive until later in the day; hopefully he would get into a fight or two along the way.

The tiny sliver of moonlight gave him more than enough light to see, but a human would have been running blind. The steady pounding of his feet as he ran helped him drown out his thoughts. It was so much easier to simply move and react instead of thinking. As the night wore on his breath came in puffs of steam that drifted up through the cool air into the leaves overhead. Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop in a small clearing; an uncomfortably familiar scent hung in the air here.

An intentional rustling of leaves revealed the source. His brother was standing next to a small brook, the little human girl he cared for was splashing around chasing a fish. Jaken was futilely trying to keep up with her, oblivious to Inuyasha's arrival. Shesshomaru and Inuyasha stared intently at each other from across the clearing. Shesshomaru called Rin and Jaken to him and started walking across the clearing. As he passed Inuyasha he spoke "You really have become weak brother. I suppose that is to be expected with a human mother though"

"Fuck you Shesshomaru. I'm not in the mood today." Inuyasha snapped. His brother laughed "Obviously not, if you were to look any more depressed I'd kill you simply as a mercy. What did you do? Get your human killed? Or maybe she finally rej-"

A blow faster than even Shesshomaru could block crashed into his jaw. Inuyasha felt a satisfying pop as the joint was dislocated under his fist. A quick leap backward moved him just inches outside the reach of his brother's poison lash. The surprise on the Shesshomaru's face was replaced with a cold anger as he pushed his jaw back into place, the audible snap of ligaments making Rin look nauseous.

"I'm not so callous as to engage in a death fight in sight of my charge. Watch yourself brother, I'll pay you back in kind when I next see you." Shesshomaru spat, then turned and walked off. Inuyasha was like a wounded animal right now; Shesshomaru knew he could defeat him but certainly would not escape unscathed. The thought caused a ghost ache where his left arm used to be. As obstinate and reckless as his brother could be cornering him was an exceptionally bad idea.

Inuyasha returned to his running, hoping to outpace the thoughts that tormented him. He was still veering between a crushing sadness that caught in his throat so solidly it seemed he could barely breath and a fiery anger that left him with a desire to throw himself into battle so he could at least lash out. Throughout the day he ran on, still cutting his pace down. By the time the palisade walls of the mountain village he was headed to came into view the valley it was nestled in was awash with the rich gold of the late evening sun. His anger had burned down to ashes, and he was now running simply by rote. Sango was definitely here, her scent was carried on the wind along with the smell of cooking fish. A growl in his stomach reminded Inuyasha that he had not eaten in two days, but he had no appetite. He was focused on an unfamiliar aspect mixed in with Sango's scent, something he had smelled once before but could not place. He cautiously approached the palisade, unsure of whether he was walking into a fight or not.

When he entered he was greeted by a low, menacing growl. Kirara stood just inside the wall, refusing to let him pass. Irritated, Inuyasha sat in front of the demon cat and waited until he was granted permission. Overpowering the cat would be easy but it would not help him bring Sango back. While he waited the sun went down. As it sank over the horizon Inuyasha began to feel weak. He forced down the rising tide of panic as the uncomfortable shifting started, the small structures of his inner ear popping and snapping as his dog-like ears moved and changed into normal human ears. The dull pressure as his fangs and claws receded. His hair turned black and the world darkened as his acute vision became average and he lost the ability to see with minimal light. It was the new moon and he was far from safe territory and looking at facing down an angry, unpredictable Sango. As he was silently cursing his own stupidity a wave of hunger hit him. He became light headed and lost his balance, falling to his knees. Just before he collapsed entirely from the wave of exhaustion from lack of food and sleep combined with stress Kirara caught him and lifted him onto her back. As the world dimmed and went black he felt the comforting sensation of moving gently while pressed against warm fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Depth of Trust

Chapter 3

Kagome Higarashi spent her first night home locked in her room. She could not let her anger at Inuyasha go. He just refused to let his feelings for that priestess go. She had tried to kill him and still fifty years later he is still chasing her around like a lost puppy. It was ridiculous. She decided she would get her mind off of that world entirely, tomorrow she would meet with her friends in her own world. A day with no demons, no magic, no battles, and no danger. She fell asleep almost content.

The next morning she called all her friends as she scarfed breakfast. They agreed to meet up at a fast food p;ace before walking to the mall. She shouted goodbye to her mother, grandfather, and little brother before running off to meet the friends. The day seemed to pass in a blur of laughter and fun, with no danger lurking around she was able to finally relax. Her friends decided to stay at Kagome's house that night, looking forward to the chance to catch up with her since she was so often ill. Laden with extra bags and poorer by several hundred yen they walked back.

The evening passed as quickly as the day, though Kagome was hard pressed trying to keep her excuse for being absent consistent with whatever strange disease her grandfather thought of this time. Still there was a lingering sense of unease. She despised the world she was trying to leave behind, she was always too dirty there because there were no showers, she could never relax because there was always danger, she still did not know if the demons or the people were worse. The list went on but still none of the friends she had around her now would risk their life for her, her thoughts kept returning to how readily and casually Inuyasha jumped in front of blades and magic to protect her. Violence was not a part of this life, but she had seen and fought in desperate battles. The difference between her, who had been tested in battles with ferocious demons, and her friends who had never seen more blood than a papercut was immense. As much as she tried it created a gulf between them, they were becoming too different. Pushing her thoughts aside she put renewed effort into having fun, now was not the time to dwell on that world, and especially not the time to think of Inuyasha. Eventually they ran out of energy and fell asleep.

Quiet ruled the early morning, but in the Higarashi Shrine an orange light began to shine out of the old well. From the pit emerged an ogre-like demon, a flaming whip coiling around it like a serpent. Naraku's instructions burned a single purpose into its simple mind. Find and kill the one that holds the shards, then return before dawn revealed its presence. A lopsided grin revealed its broken teeth as its lumbering form hauled itself out of the well. Just behind it clambered three lesser impish demons with crude short-swords, their cackling silenced with a spell until the first blood of the night was shed. Naraku's orders to them were simple: no survivors.

Flickering light brought a groggy Kagome out of her light slumber, it's orange glow immediately brought a single thought to mind: fire! A thunderous crash from the floor below dispelled that notion entirely. Her friends woke up at the sudden noise; Ayumi and Eri screamed in fright while Yuki for some reason dived for her purse, going from full sleep to full speed before Kagome could finish jumping to her feet. Kagome barely noticed as she ran out the door and down the stairs. Her fears were confirmed when she saw the hulking ogre in her kitchen, the wall smashed to pieces. She had no time to consider her options as a crude blade came whistling out of the darkness toward her throat. She half jumped half fell backward, barely avoiding the sharp edge. She scrambled backward just in time to dodge the flaming whip of the ogre. It splintered the floor where she had been a second before with a loud bang. It sounded more like the gunshots on T.V. than the sound they used for whips. Kagome leapt forward and sprinted to the shed, she needed her bow. Behind her she heard a demon shriek and her friends scream again.

Yuka had followed Kagome down the stairs wondering what her friend was up to. She could not believe what she was seeing. There were demons in the kitchen! She thought Kagome was dead for sure when the first one swung its blade but somehow she escaped and was running away, leaving the others to fend for themselves. The one that had attacked Kagome turned its attention to Yuka at the top of the stairs. Its beady eyes narrowed as it advanced, its mouth open in a silent howl. At the top of the stairs the minor demon swung its sword in an overhead arc, Yuka nimbly caught the thing's arm with her left hand, diverting its swing and causing the sword to bite into the wall. Before the momentum of the strike could be reversed she flicked her right wrist, an audible click was heard as her hand slid lightly across the imp's stomach. A cloying metallic smell filled her nostrils as warm liquid coated her hand. The demon shrieked in surprise and pain. A backwards step put her in position and she launched a high kick into its nose. The demon tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap and tangled in its own intestines. Yuka flipped the small folding knife in her hand into a reverse grip. The training her father had insisted on had actually saved her.

The remaining two imp's shrill cackling became audible, causing Yuka's blood to run cold. A snap of the fiery whip cut the stairs in front of her, she shrieked in surprise and was forced to retreat. She heard the battle resume downstairs but was prevented from seeing what was happening as a second demon climbed the stairway. She backed down the hallway as it advanced. Suddenly it charged, attempting to impale her with a thrust. She moved around the strike, bending low and using both hands to bury her knife in the back of its knee. She followed the motion through where the blade stopped, twisting upwards and lifting the demon by the leg. It fell, crashing through the door to Kagome's room.

Eri and Ayumi began screaming again as Yuka dived through the broken doorway to land atop the demon. Her knife moved in a blur. Down, into the shoulder. Twist, the joint pops and tendons sever. Up out of the wound and over to cut the eyes. Slide down opening a thin line on the demon's left side. Count as the knife crosses ribs. On the third gap push up.

A deafening silence fades from Yuka's ears, she hears the screams of her friends as the demon she straddles grows still. She leaves her blade in its heart and leans with her back against the wall. Her friends are simply staring at her as the battle downstairs grows silent. Her knees give out and she slides down the wall, Eri screams again pointing at her leg. There is a hideous gash on the outside of her left thigh that was bleeding profusely, the creature must have caught her with its sword when she tackled it. Kagome comes rushing into the room then, carrying a bow that looked like it came straight out of the Sengoku Period. She began shouting instructions but Yuka could not hear her, it sounded like wind was rushing past her ears. She felt strangely warm and light; blackness crept across her vision. She was being carried. Out to the shrine; she was either dying or hallucinating because they were lowering her into a well with Kagome. A flash of bright light then a warm breeze and the smell of trees, but the world was too black to see. Muted shouting, then silence and a sense of floating.


End file.
